utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Apol
|country = PhilippinesHis DeviantArt profile |birthday = 04|month = 01|&year = |ref = A "Shipakusuu #0822" cover celebrating his and Yami's birthday |status = Active |year = 2009-present (singer) 2011-present (producer) |YTusername = apolxcore |partner = Haru |otheractivity = |NNDuserpageID = 15932206 |mylistID1 = 22118206 |mylist1info = utaite |mylistID2 = 18662168 |mylist2info = instrumentalist |mylistID3 = 29220815 |mylist3info = producer}} Apol (アポル) is a Filipino YouTube singer with a -like voice and capable of hitting high notes. However, he stated that his voice doesn't fit soft songsComments on his video of "THE DYING MESSAGE" and he wants to cover more rock songs; therefore, he also sometimes screams in his covers. His most popular solo cover is his "Ai Kotoba" with over 35K views on YouTube as of April 2014. He is also a well-known VOCALOID producer for composing English Vocarock songs such as his most popular "Waiting for You". He even composed one of the demo songs, "NeapolitaN". However, "Poison and Divide" is the first Japanese song he composed. His first composed Filipino song was "Muling Magbalik". Aside from that, he also does popular guitar covers, such as his cover of "World is Mine" with over 54K views on YouTube, and dances. For more information on Apol as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects #Banana Kurimu (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of Evening Musuko # Member of insertnamehere (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of Houkago★Delight (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Mitochondria 2 x 2 Powerhouse (in the vocaFX Quartet Battle 2013) # Participant of the KCEDB1 with rachie List of Covered Songs feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.09.19) # "Kawaranai Mono" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.09.20) # "Torinoko City" (2010.10.04) # "For a Dead Girl+" (2010.10.10) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) feat. Sun, KOE, Yami, Crescence, Quatre87, Yuuri, Kishi, Apol, Bira, mong, Ichiki and Kuuki (2010.10.11) # "Palette" (2010.10.14) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.10.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.10.21) # "Matryoshka" feat. Apol and Haru (2010.10.31) # "Saihate" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.11.06) # "siGrE" feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.11.10) # "siGrE" feat. Banana Cream (2010.11.10) # "Cantarella" (2010.11.12) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affair) feat. Apol and Haru (2010.11.20) # "Ren'ai Circulation!" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.11.23) # "Blue" (2010.12.04) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Apol, Midorin, Chii, Kuro, Silvis, vfreschi and Rei mashed with choruses (2010.12.20) # "Melt" (2010.12.21) # "Christmas Present" (2010.12.24) # "Jingle Bells" feat. Apol, CHER, Kenta, kuri~n, Piri and ritz (2010.12.27) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2011.01.04) # "glow" -Band ver.- feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.01.11) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) feat. Apol and Tsuki (2011.01.21) # "Step to You" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.01.22) # "Kakurenbo" feat. Haru, Apol, Kishi, Caspy, Katie and Koe (2011.01.22) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.02.01) # "Cry" (2011.02.04) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Apol and Haru (2011.02.15) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (2011.02.20) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2011.02.28) # "Hope" -English ver.- feat. Apol and Miki (2011.03.11) # "Iroha Uta" (2011.03.20) # "Omoide Kakera" feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.03.24) # "Kakurenbo" (2011.03.27) # "SLASHMAID" feat. Mary, Melo, Chi, Kairee, Suu, Nitroz, Pii, Aska and Apol (2011.04.18) # "Gemini" feat. Apol and Haru (2011.04.20) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (collab) (2011.04.29) # "Be My Sacrifice" (2011.05.04) # "Happy Birthday Shock Medley" feat. Apol, Aki Azuma, bira, Crescence, Haru, Kappu, Kurin, Midorin, Ritz, Ruriko, Shiki, Sagara Yoru, Yui and Yuuri (2011.06.12) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Apol and Haru (2011.06.21) # "Little Traveler" feat. Kenta, Apol, Piri, Shiki, Kanis, Puppet, Yami, Kiki, Suba, Mango, Loren, Roka, Emi, Yui, Ritz, Vaire, Shu, Naka, K-chan, Ryuuta, Onion, Ryuu and Natsuu (2011.06.26) # "girlfriend" (2011.06.28) # "Fuyu no Sakura" feat. Anba, Apol, Carmen, Caspy, Haru, K-chan, KoKo, Noki and Razzy (2011.07.21) # "Palette/Subete no VOC@LOID" feat. Eyes, Mary, Aika, Chi, Kairee, Katschusa, Raikyo, PG, Aska and Apol (2011.07.29) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (chorus) (2011.08.17) # "Genie" -Japanese ver.- feat. Aki, Apol, Caspy, Crescence, Franky, Kenta and Ritz (2011.08.21) # "Choose Me" feat. Apol, Rosa and Haru" (2011.08.22) # "Rainbow Girl" -Girl's side- feat. Evening Musuko (2011.08.31) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.03) (Private) # "Little Traveler" feat. RuRu, Yanovi, Lizz, Rosa, Sagara Yoru, Nitrox, Noki, Apol, Haru, Tenshi and Natsumi (2011.09.07) # "Nouzen Katsura" (2011.09.13) # "Ai Kotoba" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.20) # "Omoide Kakera" (2011.09.24) # "Secret Base" -10 years after ver.- feat. Annie, Apol, CaramellCher, Chiika, Crescence, Danny, hartless, Haru, Haruru, Iggy, Justin, Kuri~n, Maiyi, Mango, miiZu, Natsuu, Onion, Rena, Ritz, ¤Fyre, Roka, Ryuu, shiki, Shu, Suba, suroy and Xephy (2011.09.29) # "Final Reason" (2011.10.18) # "You and Beautiful World" (2011.10.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.10.24) # "Leia" feat. Vinar, Apol, Fruu, ¤Fyre, Mark, Aruki, Xephy, Joshua, Takumi, Kenta, AmaitoFuu, Nipah, Iggy and Doubie (2011.10.31) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Apol and Haru (2011.11.01) # "Hidamari no Uta" (2011.11.20) # "Mokyu Mokyu" feat. ehmz, Apol, Elianti, кran, Crescence, Kiki, Ritz and kuri~n (2011.11.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Apol, joakkar, List and Himuro (2011.11.25) # "Pierrot" (2011.11.27) # "Lightlag" feat. Aniki, Apol, Caspy, chii, Fruu, Iro, Karu, Katie, mong, Raku and Shou (2011.12.17) # "Smiling" feat. Kaoru, Sena, Naoki, K-chan, Apol, VinaR, ehmz, BurakuAme, Mikey, Kurenai, Amie, Kaddi, Kori, Hana-kun, Mayu, Leelee, A-chan, Leia, Ash, Kirby, Aisu, Ryuu, Chouko, Kitty, Sea-kun, Ayka, Aziro Fusima, Kumiko, YETT, Ilana, Hanyuu, Togi, Alice (YT), Yin, Reii, Matiku, Rith, Ayane, Luna/Tatum, Kuuki and Yuukai (2011.12.26) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Evening Musuko (2011.12.31) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Apol and Haru (2012.01.03) # "Calc." (2012.01.08) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. Ke-ki, Nao, REI, Kurai, Michi, Eyes, anz*w, Kaen, Yanovi, Yuri, SUDDI, Hokaru, Akemi, ｃｈｉｅ, Minnie, Yue, Himuro, Apol, Kenta and Eeakon (2012.01.17) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Nova, Apol, Caspy, List, Aniki, Kimunyu, KoKo, Ciel* and mong (2012.01.21) # "Zutto Kimi no Soba de" -Rock arrange- (2012.01.23) # "Pray for" feat. Aki, Akua, Apol, Bira, Chi, Chie, Cres, Danny, Desu, Elianti, Emi, Katie, Kenta, Kiki, Kishi, Kuro kuro, Loren, Rei, Ritz, Shou, Uta, Xephy and Yuuri (2012.03.11) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Electric Love" (2012.04.07) # "you and beautiful world" feat. Apol, joakkar, K-chan, Kenta, KL, Lemonpurify, miiZu, Nori, Rosa and Sango (2012.04.10) # "Hontoni Arigatou" (Original) (2012.04.13) # "Spring Apple" (Original) (2012.04.14) # "Nee" (2012.04.20) # "If" (2012.05.15) # "Smiling" -Live ver.- (at Vocafusion 2012) feat. Pinoy Utaite (2012.05.21) # "Kaibigan Nga Ba?" (2012.05.27) # "Mokyu Mokyu" -Short ver.- (2012.06.13) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Apol, Kenta, Kousei, Kyo, List and Xephy (2012.06.14) # "Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi" (The Confusion of Hatsune Miku) feat. Apol and rachie (2012.06.18) # "Kahit Na" (Original) (2012.06.21) # "Space Radio" (2012.07.20) # "Reon" -short ver.- (2012.08.23) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) feat. Apol, Ashe, Caspy, Kenta, Kura, Doubie, KoKo, K-chan, Lemonpurify, Rosa and RuRu (2012.09.16) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, ¤Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "Hope" (2012.11.06) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.11.16) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat.Apol, Haru and кran (2012.11.20) # "Heisei na Sora" (Original) (2012.11.25) # "Dare De Mo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.11) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (CULTURE Liberization Ward) feat. Apol and Haru (2012.12.21) # "Gemini" feat. Chiisana, Kikyo, Yami, Len, Tonkhai, Yanovi, Iggy, Apol, Vinar, Miizu, Cloudy, Juju, Naniko, Arii, ehmz, Ryan, Kenta, AmaitoFuu, Caspy, Nova, David and Yuri (2013.01.15) # "Idol wo Sakase!" feat. Houkago★Delight (2013.01.18) # "Namida no Ame" (Original) (Rain of Tears) (2013.01.29) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -English ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Riamitte Konna Mon Dakke" (Is This What It's Supposed to be Like to Have a Girlfriend?) feat. Apol, Haru and Caspy (2013.02.14) # "Occasum Solis" (Original) (2013.02.19) # "Kare ga Kaeru Koro niwa Kanarazu Shindafuri wo Shiteimasu." (By the Time He Gets Home I Always Pretend to be Dead.) feat. apol and haru (2013.04.04) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor Shower) feat. Kiro, Apol, Haru and Nyamai (2013.04.19) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on False Eyelashes) (2013.06.05) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (Reincarnation Double Reincarnation) feat. Apol, Nyamai, Haru and Sagara Yoru (2013.06.18) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 90Suki, ReiRei, Apol, Akemi, Miyu and Ryodo (2013.06.20) # "swing-by" feat. Kenta, Aruki, Takeshi, кran, Tune, Azura, Kousei, Apol, Poucet, sabi, MissP and Shoohey (2013.07.13) # "Moshimo Hanashi" feat. Apol, Cless, cookY, Faith, Hikari, Holi, iøn+, Luna, Nami and Salina (2013.07.14) # "glow" -Band ver.- (2013.08.18) # "Pintig ng Puso" (Original) (2013.09.07) # "H-Game Medley" feat. Matti, Uta, Umi, Haru, Pickle, Apol, Kuro, Koe, Juju, Lemon, Noki, Rosa, Blablatje, Aqua, Chou, kuri~n and Sun (2013.09.07) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2013.09.14) # "Senbonzakura" -ICBM remix ver.- feat. Apol, ehmz, Franky, Haru, Himuro, Karu, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, kuri~n, Ritz and Sagara Yoru (2013.11.06) # "River" feat. BAYΘNΞTTΞS (2014.04.04) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * He used to be in a relationship with fellow YouTube singer Haru. He composed "Enkyori Koibito ni Aitai" (I Want to Meet My Long Distance Lover) for their 3-year anniversary. * He is in a relationship and wrote/composed "Pintig ng Puso", "Seryosong Seloso", and the instrumental "Our Waltz" for his current girlfriend. * He plays the piano as well as guitar. In total he can play 4 instruments.His SoundCloud description * He has been in a band, and he used to wear fake snakebites (lip piercings).Apol's random facts on deviantART * He is afraid of needles. * He started playing guitar when he was 13. The reason he started playing the guitar was to impress his high school crush, but he ended up being friendzoned. * He is self-taught in playing the guitar, bass, piano, violin as well as audio processing (mixing, composing etc) and drawing. * He can't make direct eye-contact. * His first cover actually was "Hope", but it is now set on private. * He attended VOCA★FUSION and met that, Rerulili and Osamuraisan. He also bought Rerulili's album with the signatures of that, Rerulili, Osamuraisan and Yoru on it. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Facebook fanpage * SoundCloud * deviantART